beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Destroyer SW145 D
Flash Destroyer SW145 D is a pure defensive bey. It is the signature bey of Robby. Parts Face Bolt The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek language Perseus means "hero". In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil gorgon Medusa by cutting off her head. He used the head of Medusa (which turned whoever looked at her eyes to stone) to defeat the sea monster, Cetus sent by the God of the of Sea, Poseidon, and saved the Princess Andromeda from the monster. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name "Perseus", beneath it in a blurred manner colored white, while tattooed on a translucent, yellow Face Bolt. When the Perseus Face Bolt is up side down, it resembles Medusa, the Mythological Greek gorgon with snakes for hair. Energy Ring The Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring is a translucent yellow with black highlights, however, the Gravity Demolition version is orange. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity for Dual-Spin. Also, like the L-Drago Beys, it can be rotated 180 degrees to switch between Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Destroyer has four-protrusions that form a diamond-like shape, with four curved protrusions between it. Fusion Wheel Flash is able to change modes, 'Attack Mode', where the Wheel takes an oval shape, resembling its original form, Saggittario (Pre-HWS). By simply turning the Metal Frame sideways, Flash enters 'Stamina Mode' where Flash takes a layered resemblance, looking like it's previous form. Because of the ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack Mode. Stamina Mode doesn't hold too much Stamina to stay up long though, due to the fact that the Wheel has too many points of weight distribution, having about four or five. And since Attack Mode only has two points of weight distribution, not only does it hold more Stamina than Stamina Mode, but is overall much better. However, since Attack Mode is an oval-like shape it catches the wind, thus, reducing rotation speed. It has found great use in Attack customizations, with its minimum recoil. It also does a great job at pushing opposing beys, staggering them into a corner and losing their balance. Spin Track Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side.Although having a defense mode, this piece has too much recoil to be added to defense combos, but it has a use with high attackers, as if used correctly, it can be useful. Performance Tip When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Performance Tip/Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Performance Tip/Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. WD has better stamina than D, the friction that added when it brakes make it has little stamina than WD. Special Moves Flash Excalibur Destroyer starts of by pulsing a yellow light. Then its inner beast emerges and wildly swings its swords at the opposing bey. Finally, Destroyer attacks with its spin track causing the opposing bey to stop spinning. Flashing Arrow Destroyer starts of by spinning with more power. While doing this, Destroyer flies towards the sky. While it is in the air, Destroyer's inner beast will emerge and fire a flaming arrow at the opposing bey. Finally, Destroyer lands on top of the enemy bey and sends it flying out of the arena.